My Beloved Team
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Just a story of Mei and her beloved Pokemon :) RnR please!


Disclaimer : I do NOT own Pokémon.

Note :

This is my team in Pokémon White 2, and I really love them all so I wanna write things about them! And I love Sequelshipping! Oh, and one more, here, everyone understand Pokémon speech, okay?

* * *

**1._ Mark the Samurott. Male. Naughty nature. Quick tempered._**

On a sunny day in summer, exactly in Floccesy Town, Hugh and Mei are going to battle together as usual training. The dark-haired boy sent out his Serperior while Mei sent out her Samurott.

However, despite it's still 10 a.m., the sun is too harsh and bright for them, and Mark didn't like it, neither the Serperior. But it seem Hugh never mind it at all. And looks like the Formidable Pokémon get an idea popped out of his brain.

Hugh took a deep breath, before screaming as always.

"I'M GOING TO UNLEASH MY─HACK!"

A giant burst of water struck him in the mouth─or on the face─pushed him to the ground. All stunned and silent, even Mei could barely proceed what was just happened.

"Cough cough!" he suddenly coughed, trying to get out the water from his lungs, and with a death glare, he looked to Mark, who was grinning.

Oh, he had unleashed Hydro Pump.

'_You need to stay hydrated in this sunny day, dude.'_ Mark's grin grew wider, earning another shot from the Trainer.

Hugh sent another shot to his Serperior, who just laughed, _'Looks like he unleashed his rage faster than you.'_

The brunette girl, however, can't help but laugh out loud.

**2._ Evans the Lucario. Male. Hardy nature. Quick to flee._**

Lucario. A strong, cool, popular Pokémon. Having many resistance to other types, having so much power to knock-off the opponents, it's almost a perfect Pokémon. Or at least, that's how Mei think of it.

Today, she just walking in Nimbasa City with her Lucario, Evans. When suddenly an old lady─a Socialite─ screamed near them.

"A PICKPOCKET! SOMEONE HELP!"

And a second after that scream, a man just hit Mei on the shoulder, which made she almost lose her balance. And a second later, she realized that he was the pickpocket.

Mei's eyes grew wider, "What!? We should help her, Evans!" but before she could commands anything to the Aura Pokémon, Evans quickly ran towards the crowds, leaving his Trainer alone behind. And dumbfounded.

He caught the man from behind with his claws, stopping him from running away, and with a death glare, he looked the man, _'Give me the pocket. Now.'_

Scared to his glare, the man dropped the pocket, and as Evans released his grip on the man's jacket, he ran away.

"Oh, are you the one who help me? Thank you so much!" the Socialite Lady and her Lilligant came near the Lucario. And Mei too. Evans gave her the pocket.

"Oh, you're such a smart Pokémon!" Mei came near the woman, "Uh, it's my Pokémon..."

"Are you a wild one? If you are, you can be mine!"

'_SHE IGNORES ME? AND HOW THE HELL THAT THERE IS A WILD LUCARIO IN A CITY LIKE THIS!?'_ Mei's vein popped out.

"Excuse me, madam. It's MINE." the Socialite finally gave a look to Mei, "Oh, it's yours? I'm sorry I didn't know that." But then she looked to Evans again.

"This is a token of my appreciation, take it. Just take it dear." she gave Evans something before finally walked away with her blushing Lilligant─who looks like fall in love at the first sight to him and Mei noticed this─to the gate.

Mei gawked in disbelief when she saw the thing in Evans's palm.

Money. Oh, looks like it's 50,000 pokedollars.

Mei looked to his palm, then to his face, palm, face, palm, and face. Finally, the Lucario gave her a confused look, _'What?'_

.

.

_Why are you so damn perfect!?_

**3._ Natalie the Absol. Female. Hasty nature. Often dozes off._**

Natalie is an Absol who loves to sleep. She said it was 'relaxing' but everyone could know that was NOT a relaxation. She loves to sleep anywhere, and anytime. She could be so troublesome sometimes to Mei. Like these.

"Natalie don't sleep we're going to fight Team Plasma here!"

"Wake up you lazy lady we're going to challenge the Elite Four!"

"Natalie no don't you sleep in my bed!"

"No Natalie you can't sleep in the bathtub either."

Something like that.

Today, Mei was going to Resort Area in Sinnoh for a week after Hugh said she needs a vacation because she kept challenging the Elite Four and having rematch with gym leaders in Caitlin's villa. When she was packing the bag and wanted to reach her Timer Ball─Natalie's ball─, Andrew popped out from his poke ball without any command and stopping her from get the ball.

"What is it?" Mei asked.

'_No you can't take her with us to Sinnoh.'_ the Arcanine said, slightly grinning. Mei raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

'_You know, she must have a rest here, sleeping all days. You just used her to battle all the Elite Four yesterday─you did win though─and she must be exhausted.'_ Mei looked to the white-colored Pokemon─who still asleep in her ball─and she thought Andrew was right.

"Uh, okay. But she can relax there and─"

'_She doesn't like crowds remember? I bet in the Resort Area there are many people there, so, it's better for her to be here.' _the Legendary Pokémon kept grinning himself─yet his Trainer didn't notice it─and Mei finally agreed.

.

.

The Absol finally woke up. She popped out from her Timer Ball, only to see that her Trainer's bedroom is empty. Not even her partner team were there. She's just alone. Confused, Natalie went down stair, only founded Mei's mother in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Natalie. Mei had just went to Mistralton." she said while smiling.

Natalie confused, _'Mistralton?'_

"Yes, Mei was going to in Sinnoh remember? She's going for a week by Skyla's plane to there. This early morning my daughter told me that you exhausted from the battle yesterday so she left you here to relax."

The Absol's eyes grew wider, _'WHAT? Nobody told me about that!'_

"Oh my, really? I thought you already know." she looks surprised. Suddenly a question popped in Natalie's mind.

'_By any chance, is it really Mei who suggested me to relax?'_

"Oh it's not sweetie. Mei said it was Andrew who suggested it."

That's it. She knew the jerk was the one who agitated Mei. She gritted her sharp teeth, a dark aura surrounded her. The Disaster Pokémon screamed,

'_I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. THAT. BASTARD!'_

**4._ Mia the Emolga. Female. Brave nature. Impetuous and silly._**

Born as a Sky Squirrel Pokémon, it's clear enough that Mia loves to fly, anywhere, anytime. She hates walking.

'_Fly is faster.'_ that's what she said.

So, when Mei visited the White Forest along with her team of six walked with her, of course she prefer to fly among the huge trees, fastly.

"Be careful, Mia! Watch out for the trees!" Mei screamed lowly, worried about the hyperactive Emolga. But she didn't even listen to her Trainer.

Mark rolled his eyes, _'You better listen to Mei. She worried about you, idiot.'_

Mia stopped flying around, then floating above the Samurott's head, _'I am NOT an idiot! Hah! You just being jealous because you can't fly, right?'_

The Formidable Pokémon burst out a small chuckle, _'Me? Jealous to you? Don't get anything wrong, you little squirrel.'_

Being insulted, the Emolga kept scoffing in pride, _'I'm not just a squirrel. I'm a Sky Squirrel!'_ she started to flying around again, this time, faster. The other member of the team didn't seem care to the two Pokémon. Great, now Mei has become more worried.

'_Just don't kill yourself, silly.'_ Mark rolled his eyes again.

The Emolga, however, didn't listen to him nor Mei, she even accelerated her speed, too proud because she can fly faster than anyone.

And she didn't notice the huge tree in front of her.

**BAM!**

'_OUCH!' _Mia lost her balance, almost falling off to the ground, which made Mei ran to her quickly to catch her if she really falling to the ground.

"Oh my Arceus Mia are you alright!?"

The Samurott, was laughing out loud in the back.

'_Thank Arceus I wasn't born as a sky squirrel.'_

**5._ Andrew the Arcanine. Male. Rash nature. Somewhat vain._**

Sometimes, being powerful also means to be a cocky one. Or at least, that's what being an Arcanine mean. You can see Andrew as a perfect example.

'_Whoooooo! Look at my speed!'_ the orange-colored Pokémon ran as fast as he could, passed a few people who started to take attention on him. Mei, that sitting on the bench not far from him, just face palmed.

"Andrew you shouldn't run in PWT area..."

But the Arcanine just grinning himself, _'It's okay, Mei. I'm fine!'_

Natalie shot a death glare to him, _'Just sit still and don't draw attention!'_ she glared at people who stared to Andrew and Mei, maybe they think she couldn't handle her Pokémon. Meanwhile, Hugh who also sat beside her, also sweat dropped.

"Your team is kinda...hyperactive."

"You don't need to say it out loud."

'_I need to prove my power, you know? I'm a powerful one!'_ he scoffing in pride, made the Disaster Pokémon rolled her eyes.

'_Also, my title is Legendary Pokémon anyway. So that mean I'm the closest to the legendary compared to you!'_ he sticked out his tongue, insulted the female Absol who mentally cursed why she couldn't bring any disaster to the cocky Arcanine despite being that Pokémon.

Natalie snorted, _'Humph! But a title is just a title.'_

'_Hey!'_

But looks like the white-colored Pokémon has an idea popped out from her brain, she then grinning to the Arcanine, made him put a 'What?' expression.

'_If you're really that powerful, come at me, let's see how fast you are.'_ she kept grinning, showing a little of her sharp teeth. Andrew, of course angry of that provocation, now he's ready to attack Natalie anytime.

'_I'll prove it to you!'_

'_Bring it on.'_

A half second later, he dashed as fast as he could, wanted to pounce the Absol with all his power, and Mei has a really bad feeling now. But just a millisecond before he could attack her, Natalie moves to the left a little, causing Andrew to missed her.

And smashed the trash bin.

'_AHAHAHAHA!'_ Natalie rolled on the ground, laughing when saw the Arcanine's head stuck in the trash bin, now he's trying to get out from there and finally he succeed to get out from the trash bin, then he turned back while breathing small fire. His anger now is greatest stage.

'_I've got my revenge on you, trash head.'_

Andrew gritted his teeth, _'YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!'_

Meanwhile, Hugh shocked, and Mei still face palmed.

"My teams are getting their head smashed lately..."

The rest of the team, however, also laughing out loud.

**6. _Travis the Flygon. Male. Serious nature. Likes to fight._**

Having a Pokémon that loves to battle sometimes a good thing. It means if you're battling someone using that Pokémon, then it will battle with all its power, isn't it? It's a good thing indeed.

And sometimes it's not.

Travis likes to fight. He'll fight with all his powers. Mei satisfied enough with his characteristic that brought her to victory too.

But sometimes his battle intuition came at wrong time. Like this.

'_Mei let's go battle with Hugh or someone else!'_

"Oh Arceus Travis I'm in the bathroom!"

Or this one.

'_Mei I want to battle now.'_

"Travis please we're on a plane."

Or even this.

'_Mei can I have a battle now?'_

Mei looked to the digital clock beside her bed, it showed, 00.04 a.m.

"Travis no." she replied.

* * *

So, how was it? I'm sorry because all the grammar mistakes. And I ship AndrewxNatalie woohooo! XD

By the way, I'm using the name Hugh and Mei coz I like it better than Hyu and Rosa, got it?

If you're already read into this, then **REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
